


Save Me

by The_Alice_Killer



Series: One-Shots [29]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel!Kanan, Angel!Yoshiko, Angst, Blood and Gore, F/F, Fallen Angel!Yoshiko, Fallen Angels, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 06:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer
Summary: Yoshiko is a fallen angel who was cast down from Heaven for breaking a rule. She somehow ended up on Earth instead of in Hell like she was supposed to. She tried to live a normal human life, but that wasn’t meant to last.





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of inspired by the song Save Me by Skillet

It was another day. Another day of living in fear. That was everyday for a certain someone. Tsushima Yoshiko, well, that is the current alias she goes under. Yoshiko is a fallen angel who somehow ended up on Earth instead of Hell like she was supposed to. What happened to her, you ask?

She and another angel fell in love. That wasn’t allowed. They were from two different groups of angels. Groups weren’t allowed to mingle. It was a rule that had been around for as long as anyone could recall.

Because of this, Yoshiko was cast down to Hell as punishment. That wasn’t supposed to be her punishment. She was supposed to just be exiled from all other angels. But, she didn’t want her lover to face the same fate. She offered to take a punishment for the both of them. Her lover tried to get her to back down, but she refused.

So, her punishment became what is was. But, something went wrong along the way. She had ended up missing the route to Hell and fell to Earth instead. Yoshiko had no idea what to do. She didn’t want to admit to anyone that they had messed up. She was glad to not be in Hell.

Yoshiko changed her name to what it is now. She was taken in by a family who felt sorry for her. Yoshiko had made up a story about being kicked out of her family to gain sympathy. She lived an average life as a human. As average as she could.

She still had her wings and halo. They were clipped off when you reached the gates of Hell. Since she never reached that area, she still had her angel markings. Yoshiko knew it was only a matter of time before someone realized she wasn’t human. And she was right.

Her close friend found out by accident one day. That caused a lot of chaos at first. But, then she accepted the fact and moved on. Yoshiko was surprised. She had thought she’d be hunted down by the humans around her. But, her friend never told. Who is this friend? That isn’t important to this story.

Let’s get back to the present day now.

…

Yoshiko woke up to a normal day. She got out of her bed and went out of her room. Her adoptive family lived in a small one-floor house. They couldn’t afford very much. Yoshiko greeted them and then went for her daily walk. She liked to go out and walk in the forest. It was calming and reminded her of her home.

But, something changed today. There was a darker atmosphere in the forest. Yoshiko grew a little scared as she kept walking. She was debating whether or not she should turn back and go home. She never got the chance to decide.

Two demons appeared before her. Yoshiko knew they had found her. It was only a matter of time before someone realized she never made it to Hell. Yoshiko looked at them with a blank expression. She wasn’t scared of them.

“Took you long enough.” Yoshiko stated as she held out her hands. She wasn’t going to fight them. She was worried if she resisted that they’d use her lover as a threat.

“I agree. It took too long for them to realize you never showed up, Yohane.” One of the demons said as he made handcuffs appear on Yohane’s wrists.

They three of them teleported to the gates of Hell. Yohane stood still as they examined her. She was stripped and told to change back to her real form. Yohane obliged and transformed back into her angel form.

The gatekeepers took a pair of long blades and started chopping off Yohane’s wings. Yohane bit her tongue to keep herself from screaming in pain. It was an extremely painful process. They were cutting away flesh and bone that was attached to her. It hurt as much as getting any other body part chopped off.

Next went the halo. The demons broke it in half. They discarded the removed wings and halo. Another demon led Yohane into Hell. She looked around the place. She started to feel some fear now. Who knew what they were going to do to her.

“This will be your new home. I hope you enjoy it.” The demon sneered as he shoved Yohane into a cell.

Yohane helped in pain as she was slammed into a wall. She shook her head and then looked out the door. The demon was standing guard. He seemed pretty mean. Yohane didn’t want to know what would happen if she got on his bad side.

Little did she know, it wasn’t only him to worry about.

…

A few hours had passed since Yohane had been locked away in the jail cell. She had spent the time by cleaning up the messy cell. There was no other entertainment for her. The door to the cell opened up. A demon came in. Yohane didn’t recognize this demons at all, despite the clothing he adorned that make it clear he was of high ranking.

“We’ve decided you’re punishment.” The demon announced in a very formal fashion, almost as if he was delivering a message to a king or queen.

“And what will it be?” Yohane asked, mocking his time of voice.

“You will be brought out and any demon will be allowed to beat you as they please.” The demon announced, a smirk dancing across his face.

Yohane gulped. That was a pretty serious punishment. She didn’t know how vicious the demons might be with her. She knew they hated fallen angels with a passion.

“Are there any restrictions?” Yohane asked, trying to keep her voice from wavering.

“They may not kill you.” The demon replied, “Now, let us go. Everyone is waiting for you.”

Yohane was roughly dragged away from the cell. She was afraid. This wasn’t part of the deal. She wasn’t supposed to be punished anymore. But, Yohane knew that it made sense. She had broken the rules. Of course they would punish her if they could.

They stopped in a central area. Lots of demons were gathered around. Yohane gulped. There were way too many for her liking. She didn’t like the look of this. She knew her fate was going to be a very bad one.

The demon tied Yohane to a pole. Once he was satisfied that they chains would hold her and not break, he stepped back. He faced the crowd of demons and greeted them.

“Welcome, brothers. You may do as you please to this fallen angel so long as she isn’t killed by it.” The demon announced and they stepped away, signaling that they could come and do as they wanted.

Yohane tried to keep herself as composed as possible. She didn’t want to give the demons the satisfaction of her fearing them. The first wave of demons approached. They were smiling sadistically at her. Yohane looked at them. She was trying to take in their features and try to read their intents.

Two demons swung at her at once. Yohane cried out in pain. Another kicked her in the stomach, making her double-over in pain. They furiously attacked her with no mercy. Yohane was trying to stop her cries, but it was no use. The pain was too much.

A whistle blew, signaling that the next group of demons could come. The first group backed away and watched. The second group was worse than the first. They decided that just beating her up wasn’t enough. They wanted to break her more. So, what did they do? They raped her.

Yohane was on the verge of begging for mercy. She was in such unbearable pain. She knew begging wouldn’t get her anywhere. That would make the demons taunt her more. Yohane was relieved was the whistle blew again. The demons retreated.

Yohane was barely conscious. The next group came up. They decided to do a mix of both groups. At some point during that group, Yohane blacked out.

The demons and their way with her until everyone was done. They left Yohane where she was. She was nothing more than a punching bag still. Until orders were given, she was supposed to remain there for any demon to attack.

“Night” soon fell. Night wasn’t what it was on Earth. The entire world went pitch black. Demon had night vision, so they could still navigate. Angels, however, did not. This was a way to control the fallen angels. They couldn’t go outside after the darkness fell. They would get lost.

Yohane woke up. She groaned in pain as she shifted back into a sitting position. She opened her eyes to see nothing. She gulped. She was even more afraid now. She wouldn’t be able to see if any demon came up to her now.

Footsteps sounded from close by. They were very quiet. Yohane kept still. She didn’t know who it was and what they were doing. The footsteps grew closer to her.

“Yohane?” A familiar voice called.

Yohane’s eyes went wide. That voice didn’t belong to a demon. It belonged to an angel. The very angel that she had grown to love.

“What are you doing here, Kanan?” Yohane whispered back.

“Saving you. I can’t stand to let them hurt you like this.” Kanan replied as she carefully unchained Yohane.

“But what are we going to do? There’s nowhere we could go.” Yohane said.

“Says who? We can go to Earth again. I know a person who helped angels. She’ll be able to help us stay safe.” Kanan replied.

“You sure?” Yohane asked, “I don’t want you to get hurt…”

“And I don’t want you getting hurt either. Maybe you should think about that before doing something stupid like this again.” Kanan growled as she picked Yohane up.

“How did you get here?” Yohane asked.

“I snuck in. I used a secret spell to give me night vision. I promise I can get us out of here.” Kanan said.

They snuck to a secret entrance to Hell. Kanan walked through it and then took to the sky. She flew into the air and made her way to the portal to Earth. Sirens sounded. They had been spotted.

Kanan pressed on. She wasn’t giving up. Yohane watched from over her shoulder. As they got higher up, more light came in. Yohane was able to see again. She could see demons flying after them. They were gaining.

“Kanan, they're faster than you.” Yohane said, “There’s no way you’ll outfly them.”

“Watch me.” Kanan huffed.

She increased her speed. It wasn’t enough. The demons were still closing the distance between them. Yohane didn’t know if they would make it to the portal before they got caught.

“Just let me go. Don’t do this to yourself.” Yohane said.

“I’m not letting them hurt you. I’ll die before I let that happen.” Kanan growled. She sped up again.

They were so close to the portal. But, the demons were almost upon them. Right before they reached them, Kanan made it to the portal. They were blinding in a white light as they were transported to the Earth.

They landed on the ground in a heap. They had made it. Kanan was panting heavily as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Yohane groaned in pain. Her wounds were still stinging. The fall had made them hurt worse.

Kanan stood up and offered a hand to Yohane. Yohane took it and let Kanan pull her up. They looked around at where they had landed.

“Follow me. I’ll take you to this person.” Kanan said and started leading Yohane in a direction.

Yohane followed after her. They went slow. It took a while, before they came to a desolate house. Kanan knocked on the door. Someone opened the door.

“Hey… um, I heard you help angels?” Kanan said.

“Come in.” The mysterious woman said.

Kanan and Yohane walked into the house. It was quite roomy. They were asked to sit down on a couch. The girl sat opposite of them on a chair.

“So, what brings you here?” She asked.

“Can’t we have your name first? Mine’s Kanan and this is Yohane.” Kanan said.

“Mine is Chika. Now, answer the question. I don’t have all day.” Chika huffed.

“Well… um, I’m a fallen angel and… I don’t want to go back to Hell.” Yohane mumbled.

“You broke her out?” Chika looked over at Kanan. Kanan nodded.

“Will you please help us find a way to stay hidden?” Kanan pleaded.

“For a price.” Chika replied.

“What is it?” Kanan and Yohane both asked her.

“I will perform the necessary ritual to make you guys humans, if you give me your powers.” Chika replied.

“You want our angel magic? Why?” Yohane asked.

“For research purposes.” Chika replied as she motioned to jars filled with angel magic.

“Deal.” The both agreed.

Chika gave them a jar each. Kanan went first. Yohane watched her with worry as she gave her magic up. Kanan gave her a reassuring smile once she was done. Yohane gulped and then did the same with her magic. Chika collected the jars from them once they were done. She put them on the shelf with the rest of the jars.

“Come here. I will do the ritual now.” Chika motioned them into a room.

They followed her into the room. There was a small symbol on the floor. Chika told them to stand on it. She chanted some words once they were in place. When she was done, Kanan and Yohane were now human.

“Now, you,” Chika pointed to Yohane, “Let me treat some of those wounds. They look nasty.”

Yohane nodded and followed her into a new room. Chika pulled out some medical supplies and got to work doing her best to patch us Yohane. Yohane thanked her for what she was doing.

“You know, you have to be either the bravest or the dumbest group of angels I’ve ever seen.” Chika sighed, “Breaking out of Hell… you’re insane…”

“But we did it.” Yohane said.

“True. You did.” Chika nodded, “Well, I suppose you two will head out now.”

“Yes, thank you for your help, Chika. It means a lot.” Kanan said.

“It’s what I do.” Chika shrugged, “If you need a place to stay for a bit, there’s an ex-angel working a hotel just a few miles away. Tell her I sent you there and I’m sure she’ll let you stay for free until you can make a life.”

“Thank you. We’ll look into that.” Kanan said.

Her and Yohane bowed and then left Chika. They started walking in the direction of the hotel.

“So, you changing your name?” Kanan asked, “I’m not sure if I’ll change mine or not.”

“I think I will.” Yohane replied, “My name is too unusual. I don’t need to draw suspicion.”

“True.” Kanan nodded, “So, now that we’re free, I want to ask you something.”

“What is it?” Yohane asked.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Kanan asked her.

Yohane smiled at her and nodded. They embraced. Neither wanted to let go.

“I’m glad I have you…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely a rare pair. This won’t be the only book I write with this paring. I won’t say what the other book is going to be though. It will take a while before it comes out.


End file.
